The current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol defines rules for a User Equipment (UE) in an idle state to determine its own mobility state and a conversion relationship between each mobility state in a long term evolution (LTE) system. This will be specifically described as follows.
If the number of times for the UE to perform cell reselection in a preset time period of TCRmax is greater than a set lower limit times NCR—M and less than or equal to a upper limit times NCR—H, then it is believed that the UE is in a medium speed mobility state.
If the number of times for the UE to perform cell reselection in a preset time period of TCRmax is greater than the set NCR—H, then it is believed that the UE is in a high speed mobility state.
If the number of times for the UE to perform cell reselection in a preset time period of TCRmaxHyst is greater than less than or equal to the NCR—M, then it is believed that the UE is in a normal mobility state.
The UE detects the number of times of its own cell reselection. If the above determination rule for the high speed mobility state is satisfied, then the UE enters into the high speed mobility state; If the above determination rule for the medium speed mobility state is satisfied, then the UE enters into the medium speed mobility state; If neither the determination rule for the high speed mobility state nor the determination rule for the medium speed mobility state is satisfied, then the UE enters into the normal speed mobility state.
Evaluation parameters used in each of the above determination rules are configured by an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) and are sent to the UE by system broadcast. The UE will select corresponding cell reselection parameters to perform cell reselection after determining its own mobility state based on the determination rules. However, because the eNodeB which is located at a network side is unable to know the UE's determination result for its own mobility state and is unable to directly measure mobile speed of the UE either, the eNodeB is unable to adopt different pertinent processing strategies for UEs in different mobility states when performing frequency offset correction, resource scheduling, destination cell handover, etc., thereby bringing inconvenience to practical application.